Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 3
Written by: Hakuryuu14 ---- Series: Inazuma Eleven: ANOTHER WORLD (2016) ---- Previous Episode: Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 2 ---- Football. After the legendary Inazuma Eleven the popularity of the sport increased rapidly with the best players going to the most elite schools. But our story takes place at a not so elite school. Raimon Jr high. A team that has certainly lost it’s spark since the days of the Inazuma Eleven but after beating Teikoku Gakuen, their candle may have just been relit. Episode 3 - Guardians Route Begins! The Inazuma Eleven?! Pt.2 Konpeito: “Guys hurry up! They're announcing the matchups” The entire Raimon football club sat in front of their small TV screen awaiting the Guardians Route program’s beginning. Aki: Aki turned to Natsumi, “so you pulled through and entered us into the tournament?” Natsumi: “Of course. Japan’s future is at stake. You guys better not lose. And to make sure you don't I'll be joining as a manager.” Yamino: “Well that escalated quickly.” Tamano: “Hush, it's us!” Here it is folks! The beginning of the first Guardians Route tournament! The tournament where only the best of the best shall emerge victorious! And the first qualifier match of the tournament will be….. The upcoming Raimon against Byuutei Junior High!!! Gouenji: “I've heard of them. They’re said to have a great offence.” Kabeyama: “Offence? But none of our defenders even have a hissatsu…..” Natsumi: “We figured you’d encounter that problem. So for the two weeks until the tournament you’ll all be taking part in the Raimon Training Camp.” Konpeito: “Isn’t that the first two weeks of our summer break?!” Natsumi: “What’s wrong? Afraid mommy won’t be able to take care of you?” Konpeito: “W-what? No!” Natsumi: “Good. So you’ll be taking part. See you.” Natsumi left the club room to return to her student council duties. Gouenji: “What’s she planning?” At the shopping centre It was lunch time so Endou, Gouenji, Yamino and Tyler decided to go grab some lunch away from school. However that wasn’t the only reason they wanted to go. They needed to find a coach. And fast. Or else they were facing disqualification before the tournament had even started! Endou: “Where should we go for lunch?” Tyler: “How about RaiRai?” Yamino: “I didn’t realise you liked Noodles.” Tyler: “I don’t.” At RaiRai Noodles The group of 4 each took a seat at the counter, Endou: “Damn these noodles look so good! Thanks for the food!” Yamino: “Byuutei Junior high huh? Tyler: “I wonder what kinda moves they have. I can’t even wait. I get excited thinking about it.” Gouenji: “Do you think Kabeyama and the others will be fine?” Endou: “I’m sure they’ll get on with it! Because that’s what we do.” Tyler: “I wonder what the Inazuma Eleven would do…. Hey gramps. What do you think?” Hibiki: “You need to look at the secret notebook.” Endou: “The playbook? I already have that.” Hibiki: “Not the playbook. The notebook.” Gouenji: “Let’s not forget the reason we came here. We need a coach.” Hibiki: “And what does that have to do with me?” Tyler: “Well you know about the playbook and you’re old enough, so I’m just gonna go on a whim and say you played for the Inazuma Eleven.” Hibiki: “I can’t help you kids. If you don’t have anything to order leave. I have paying customers to serve.” Return to the Shopping Centre The following day, Endou, Gouenji, Yamino and Tyler decided to try their luck again. Yamino: “Why are we going to that noodle place again?!” Gouenji: “Wait, Tyler, you knew that guy had something to do with Endou’s grandfather.” Tyler: “It was just a hunch. Well actually dad told me that we’d find answers at RaiRai so I figured why not?” The group slammed open the door to the store and bowed immediately All 4 of them: “We need you to be our coach! Please Gramps!” Hibiki: “You kids are interrupting.” Endou: “Sorry…” Tyler: “You knew about the notebook. You must have something to do with the Legendary Inazuma-.” Hibiki: “No. I told you that notebook was bad luck. Did I not?” Endou: “Come on! We can’t win unless you join as our coach!” Hibiki: “Not my problem! Order or leave!” Endou: “Please sir, we’re desperate!” Tyler: “If you really did play for the Inazuma Eleven we’re going to need your help!” Hibiki:'''sighed. “There’s no reasoning with you guys. Fine. I’ll be your coach but only if you can beat me and my team.” Tyler, Gouenji and Yamino looked at Endou and nodded. At the Riverside The Raimon 11 was practicing awaiting Hibiki’s arrival. '''Tyler: “He said his team right? He couldn’t possibly mean the-” Hibiki: “Here we are. Sorry we’re late.” The team turned to see the team and each of their jaws dropped. Tamano: “I-I don’t believe it. It’s the legendary Inazuma Eleven!” Hibiki: “Well? What are waiting for?” Raimon was to kick off first. Tyler passed the ball to Gouenji and they immediately began their attack, passing between the two of them in order to get to the goal quicker. Ukishima: “Don’t underestimate us kids. Cyclone!” The ball was stolen from Tyler and passed away “SUGATA!” The Inazuma Eleven began their counterattack. Rokkou: “Oh no you don’t!” Rokkou charged at Ukishima and engaged in a battle for the ball. Ukishima was a great midfielder with the best ball control on the team. He kicked the ball to the right, ‘I’ve got it!’ Rokkou thought to himself but as he reached for the ball with his right leg he left a gap allowing Ukishima to get the ball through Rokkou’s legs and easily blast through the defence Ukishima: “Don’t scuff this up Tamiyama!” Ukishima kicked the ball high into the sky for their forward allowing him to time to prepare. Tamiyama: “CROSS DRIVE!” The ball flew towards the goal Endou: “BLAZING KNUCKLE!” Endou struggled to defend the ball while rapidly punching when he felt something in him. For a brief second a yellow demon appeared behind him and the ball flew up. The ball was in the sky and still in play. Kazemaru jumped up to make sure he was the one that got to the ball first. Kazemaru: “Gouenji!” Kazemaru kicked the ball to Gouenji: Fire Tornado! Hibiki: A yellow aura begin to engulf Hibiki “Don’t underestimate us. Being old is an advantage not a disadvantage- we have more experience than you can even imagine!” Hibiki punched the ball back at Endou, adding his own power to the fire tornado. Biruda and Tamiyama ran after the ball, “INAZUMA 1-GOU!” Endou: “I have to stop this… if we’re too have a chance at the Guardian’s Route I need to!” Endou brought his hands close to each other but when he did, Kabeyama slid in front of him Kabeyama: “We’re here too captain!” A faint outline could be seen behind Kabeyama, one almost like that of a demon. The team recognised this as a similar demon to the one that appeared behind Endou against Teikoku. Kabeyama’s chest fought with the ball but he lost, however he did significantly weaken the shot. Endou: “Thanks Kageyama.” Endou summoned the yellow hand and put his hand forward, allowing him to comfortably catch the shot with his god hand. The Inazuma Eleven smirked. Hibiki: “We’ve seen enough.” Tamano: “But we’re not done yet! You can’t just leave! We need a coach!” Hibiki: “That’s not what I meant. You brats have shown us your potential! You kids are really something, but you need a lot of work before you can save Japan! Prepare for the training camp of your lives! You’ll be practicing with the legendary Inazuma Eleven.” Over the course of two weeks the Raimon team trained every day with the team they looked up to so much. Here they refined their skills and learnt new ones, studying their predecessors carefully. The second week was coming to an end. The mentors had decided to finish the training camp with a match between the two teams just like it had started! It was a close game for sure, 2-2 to be. The match was coming to an end and neither team was going to settle for a draw. Raimei: First Raimei takes a run up then white energy cloak start to appear around him. He then dashes past the defender in a zig zag-lightning manner. “Yamino, finish it!” Yamino: “I’ll show you I haven’t fallen behind Gouenji and Tyler!” Yamino kicked the ball up and began to spin in a fashion similar to Gouenji Rokkou: “No way!” Yamino: DARK TORNADO The ball flew past Veteran, the Inazuma Eleven’s stand in goalkeeper. Hibiki: “Gather round kids. You’ve done a great job between you. It’s amazing how fast you’ve managed to improve. The Guardians Route won’t be easy. But with every problem there’s a solution. Remember that. I believe in you so believe in yourselves.” All of them: “YES COACH!” Start of Guardian’s route - changing rooms. The first match of the tournament, Raimon against Byuutei was scheduled to happen in the newly built Inazuma Town stadium, a stadium that was usually used for sports such as athletics but was converted upon request from President Fuhai. Konpeito: “This pitch is huge!” Kabeyama: “And they’re loads of people watching so you better not screw up.” Aki and Natsumi walked into the changing room with their uniforms in plastic bags Aki: “Here are your new uniforms!” Kazemaru: “We have sponsors?” Raimei: “Woah, that’s rad man!” Tyler: “I guess it’s a business opportunity as well as a football tournament. Endou: “SO COOL!” Yamino: “Let’s not forget our objective people.” Gouenji: “Yeah. Let’s go out and win.” Endou: “In 3, 2, 1,” All of them: “RAIMON!” Raimon emerged from the tunnel and walked onto the pitch greeted by the cheers of football fanatics. This is the first time they’d ever done something of the sort and for a brief second they forgot what was at stake. They shook the hands of their opponents as tradition dictated before running to the positions on the field. Commentator: “Welcome fans from across the country! I, am your commentator, Kakuma Keita and this is the first match in the Guardians Route preliminaries! Today we have the foe to be reckoned with, Kyuutei Junior High against newly formed team but certainly not be underestimated Raimon Junior High! Kicking off will be Gouenji Shuuya and Tyler Raimon, two transfer students who are very well known in the youth football world!” Tyler and Gouenji turned to each other and nodded. Gouenji passed to Tyler and the match started. Tyler quickly met his first obstacle, the forwards. Tyler: REPPUU DASH. Tyler created fire around himself dodges the forwards by moving fast from left then suddenly to the right and back to the left, till he was already past them. He kicked the ball into the sky a seemingly empty space when suddenly Kazemaru appeared Kazemaru: Kazemaru kicked the ball to Rokkou but the ball was intercepted by someone rather strange. The goalkeeper! “What?!” The momentum of the game began to shift when goalkeeper began to run towards Endou, weaving in and out of Raimon’s players like it was nothing. A defender for the team ran past the goalkeeper, taking the ball from in the process. Defender: ASSAULT SHOOT. The defender summoned six black-colored cannons engaging each one with balls. Once he killed the main ball the other six are fired. Endou completely baffled as to which one the real ball one dived in one direction, but it was the wrong ball allowing the real one to cruise nicely into the net. Tamano: “Don’t worry Endou, you’ll get the next one!” Endou: “Yeah… Sorry about that.” Endou turned to Hibiki who didn’t do anything but point in his heart. But Endou understood. Hibiki was telling him to believe in himself. The Midfielder and Captain, Date Ieyasu for the Kyuutei Junior High walked towards Endou and stood over him as he was on the ground in defeat. “I’m sure you heard we specialise in offence. Well that doesn’t just apply to our midfielders and forwards.” Tyler: “No fricking way… their entire team specialises in offence?” END OF EPISODE 3 Signature Fire Tornado Great Blaster Category:Hakuryuu14